Flowing Like the Beautiful Water
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: At Iwatobi High school, the Swim Club has some pretty interesting team members. What happens when within two weeks, they suddenly have THREE new students that all enjoy swimming? Friendship, romance, and fun! Please note, contains three OC characters. However, I do not own the characters of Free! Rating: T (Just to be safe. May change later)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction/ Summary

Well hello again! Its been a really long time since I have added any stories on here! I am terribly sorry about that. So I have a new story that I have started! It's this one! This is a story I am writing for the show "Free!". The plan is to have three new students at Iwatobi High School and for them all to be swimmers. The setting for this story is a few weeks after the Iwatobi Swim Club is created. I want to warn you all now that I am taking my time with this story so there may be a while between chapters. As well as, the characters may be a bit out of character. So I apologize in advance for the wait. And I am not done with the first chapter yet. I do hope that you all will want to read this. I will upload the first chapter as soon as I am done with it. And for now... Below is the descriptions of the three original characters and list of the characters that are from the anime that will be appearing in the story. (At least the ones for now.) And I would love to hear your feedback on the characters.

Keiichi "Kei" Daishida

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Description: She is 5'8.5" tall, and weighs about 129lbs (most of which is muscle from swimming and working out). She has mid- back length strawberry blond hair and bright green eyes. She has three piercings on her right ear (two at the bottom and one on the top) and four on her left ear (one on the bottom and three on the top). And she has her right eyebrow pierced, as well as a ring on the left side of her lower lip).

Bio: She is often first mistaken as a boy because she has a boy's name. She has been into swimming since she was 10 and started competitively around the age of 12. She is normally pretty quiet and keeps to herself. But when she and Gabicup meet on her first day they become instant friends. She loves to swim especially in the ocean. On her weekends, and after school she likes to read if she can't train for swimming. Since she is new to Iwatobi High, no one knows anything about her past and she probably wouldn't tell anyone anyway. She started one week after Gabicup and Hiroshi.

Gabriela "Gabicup" Santana

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Description: She is 5'7" tall and weighs about 118lbs (also very muscled like Kei). She has chin length black hair and blue eyes.

Bio: Started at Iwatobi on the same day as Hiroshi. She is very energetic and acts a lot like Nagisa. She joined the swim club on her second day at Iwatobi High. She is really cheerful and encourages Keiichi to try new things. She brings out the better in people. She is always really enthusiastic, especially when it comes to swimming. She loves it. She works really hard to better herself in swimming and other things. And she, like Keiichi, loves to read. She's very adventurous.

Hiroshi Ishiikawa

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Description: He is about 5'5" tall and weighs about 120lbs. He has white hair with a few gray highlights, and his hair goes down to just past the top of his ears. He red-rimmed glasses that look a lot like Rei-chan's. He always wears a reddish- purple scarf, it was a gift from his mother that passed away three years ago.

Bio: He is always cheerful. He just moved to the Iwatobi school district and started on the same day as Gabicup. He wanted to join the swim club because he enjoys swimming but isn't very good at competing. He decided that he would go to their practices so that he could learn to compete better and eventually join in himself. He spends his free time in the water practicing swimming techniques.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- Two New Students

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to upload the first chapter. I was struggling so much with how I was going to end this chapter. However, I finally got it done. In this chapter, only two of the OC's are introduced. The other will be in the next chapter, and then the story can really begin.

~Haru~

It was a beautiful spring day, and everyone could tell. People were excited, hoping that it was going to stay this way because it was the best weather to make plans with friends after school. Unless, of course, you were Haruka Nanase. Haru was actually excited because this warm weather meant that he could get into the pool without getting sick.

The last time he got into the pool with it still being chilly out, he had gotten a cold. And then he got scolded by Makoto. He didn't hear the end of it. -.-

He had gotten out of the tub early today and made breakfast because he knew it was suppose to be warm. He thought perhaps he could get to school early and go for a morning swim before school.

After he ate, and dressed in his school uniform, he opened his front door and nearly walked right into Makoto.

"Oh! Good morning, Haru. You're up early. I thought I'd have to drag you out of the tub like normal," said Makoto.

"You're here earlier than usual, too. Why?" Haru responded.

"Probably the same, and only reason, you'd be ready this early on a Monday. Before school swim since it's so nice?" Makoto asked.

Haru nodded, his shiny black hair moving around his face.

"We think a lot alike," stated the boy with deep beige hair.

Haru locked his door and began walking in the direction they usually went to school. Makoto followed, easily keeping up. Haru was quiet the way that he often was, and just kept walking. When they were about half way to school, Makoto decided to strike up a conversation.

"Have you heard the rumors?" He questioned.

Haru looked up at him. "About?"

"That we are supposedly getting a new student?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No. Haven't heard that. Where did you?"

"I heard it yesterday, in the hallway. A few people were talking about it. I heard its a girl. Maybe she's a swimmer," Makoto sounded pumped up.

"Cool," Haru said in a sort of monotone as they reached the entrance to their school.

~Nagisa~

Nagisa Hazuki bounded down the hallway, his strawberry blond hair bouncing around his face and his red eyes. He had caught a glimpse of Haru-chan and Mako-chan arriving at school. And he was really excited. He quickly reached the first floor. Once he burst through the door, they were right in front of him.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Have you heard?!" Nagisa shouted.

"Heard what?" asked Makoto.

"Is this about a new student?" Haru asked.

"Nope! It's about _two_ new students!" He held up two fingers for more emphasis.

"Two? On the same day?" Makoto was shocked. "Are they related?"

"No. One is a boy and one is a girl. And I heard that she's super cute _and_ a swimmer!"

At this point, Nagisa sounded even more excited.

"A cutie, huh? And she's a swimmer. I called that one. Didn't I?" the beige haired boy looked at Haru.

Haru nodded. "Can we go now? I want to swim."

Haru walked past Nagisa and through the door, then went in the direction of the pool. He was excited to swim. When they reached the pool, Haru stripped down to his swimsuit and almost immediately jumped into the water.

Nagisa laughed and then he also stripped to his swimsuit, while Makoto did as well.

They both got in and swam a few times back and forth, pretend racing. On the other hand, Haru just floated. That was all he really wanted. To float in the water forever.

About fifteen minutes later, Nagisa and Makoto were dressed again and ready for class. And Haru was still in the water.

"Haru-chan! Come on, we'll be late!" Nagisa shouted.

Haru finally got out then and got dressed. He picked up his school bag and walked to class with the two other boys.

~Impersonal POV~

In class, everyone was sitting down and Amakata- sensei was standing in front of the class.

"Students, today we have two new students in our class," she said.

"So the rumors are true," Said one student.

"Guess so," added another.

"Hopefully the swimmer rumor is true," said Makoto.

"We could use someone else. Especially a cute girl to distract the competition," responded Nagisa.

"There were rumors of a cute female swimmer being one of the new students?" asked Rei Ryugazaki, as he pushed up his red rimmed glasses.

Rei was the technical fifth member of the swim team, Kou Matsuoka being the fourth . He wore red glasses over his bright purple eyes, and had blue hair. Nagisa called him Rei-chan.

"Yeah! I heard there was a really cute girl that was a swimmer and also a boy that was starting today, Rei-chan," Nagisa answered.

Rei simply nodded.

Amakata-sensei spoke over the chatter. "Everyone, please quiet down. I need to introduce them. If you aren't quiet, I can't."

Everyone in the room went silent and waited. The door opened and two people walked in.

One was a very cute girl, the other an extraordinary boy.

The girl was about five foot and seven inches tall, and was thin. She looked pretty muscled under her school uniform. She had chin length black hair that was slightly wavy, with a yellow bow barret. And she had incredibly bright blue eyes. She was even cuter than anyone had heard.

The boy was slightly shorter than her, maybe five foot five inches. However, he looked like he weighed just slightly more than her. He had white hair with a few gray highlights, that went to just past the top of his ears. He had red-rimmed glasses that were nearly identical to Rei's. He had eyes that were more brilliant than any piece of gold could ever hope to be. And he had a reddish-purple scarf draped around his neck, one end in front of him, the other behind.

"Class, this is Gabriela. And Hiroshi. Please treat them right and help them out," Amakata-sensei introduced. "Gabriela tell us about yourself."

"My name is Gabriela, but everyone calls me Gabicup. Its my nickname, you can call me that if you want. I am seventeen, I love reading, and adventures. And more than anything, I am a swimmer and love it. Its nice to meet you all," she said and smiled, holding up a peace sign. ^.^

"Nice to meet you, too," the class responded.

Amakata-sensei smiled. "How about you, Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi smiled tenderly, and some of the girls in the room made "kyaa" noises. "I am Hiroshi Ishiikawa. I am sixteen years old. You can call me whatever you'd like. I actually also enjoy swimming," he glanced at Gabicup and smiled, blushing a bit. Then he looked back at the class. "But I want to eventually be good enough to compete, but right now I am not. I spend all of my free time practicing techniques. I am very pleased to meet you all."

He smiled again and bowed.

"Nice meeting you, too," the class repeated.

"Thank you both," Amakata-sensei said. "There are two seats open near the back if you'd both pick one, please."

The two walked down the aisle and each took a seat. Gabicup was sitting in front of Nagisa and Hiroshi was now sitting in front of Rei.

Nagisa smiled widely at the two of them.

"Welcome to Iwatobi High School. We're from the swim club. I am Nagisa, nice to meet you both! This is Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Haru-chan." He pointed to each of them when he stated their names.

Rei nodded at the two of them. "Rei Ryugazaki."

Makoto smiled at them as well, "Makoto Tachibana, pleased to meet you as well. We'd be very happy to have you join the team, if you are interested that is. This is Haruka Nanase. I'm the Captain, he's kind of the vice or co-captain. It's just the four of us, Amakata-sensei who is our advisor, and Gou Matsuoka whom is sort of our manager."

Haru was staring blankly ahead, his mind elsewhere, letting Makoto speak for him as he so often did. He very rarely spoke for himself. He was always the silent type, ever since he was little.

Gabicup smiled at them. "Nice to meet you all. And actually, I would love to join the team. I was in the swim club at my old school. Swimming is my passion."

Hiroshi watched them as they spoke.

Makoto looked at him then. "Would you like to join as well?"

Hiroshi tilted his head. "Well... I would love to join... But I am not ready for competitions... Would it be okay if I joined to practicing my swimming until I felt comfortable doing competitions?"

Nagisa grinned. "Of course you can, Hiro-chan! We'd be glad to help you improve your swimming. And whenever you feel comfortable let us know."

~At the end of the school day~

Nagisa skipped over to Gabicup and Hiroshi, whom were talking to Amakata-sensei. "So did you tell her you two want to join?" He asked them cheerily.

"Yes. They did, and I am going to make copies of the sign up forms they have to fill out. I'll be right back." Amakata-sensei then walked off.

Nagisa was practically jumping up and down with his excitement. Rei walked up.

"Nagisa-kun, settle down. You are probably scaring these two with your energy," he said and place his hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

"So after you fill out the papers, we'll show you the pool!" Nagisa shouted, though he had stopped jumping.

"Sounds exciting!" Gabicup chirped in response. She was getting excited at the thought of seeing the school's personal pool.

"S-So where did Nanase-Sempai and Tachibana-Sempai go?" Hiroshi asked. He was kind of nervous and stuttered a bit. He was a very shy boy.

"Mako-chan went with Haru-chan to the pool already. Haru feels most comfortable in the water, so he is always trying to swim," Nagisa anwered.

"Haruka-Sempai really wanted to swim today since it was fairly warm out even this morning." Rei added.

Hiroshi tilted his head to the side. "May I ask what stroke each of you do? If you have a preference that is. I do the butterfly."

"I too do the butterfly stroke," said Rei. "It is a very beautiful stroke."

"Its the breast stroke for me!" Nagisa began jumping up and down again.

Gabicup smiled brightly. "Nagisa-san, we do the same stroke!" She sounded even more excited than before. ^_^

"Cool!" Nagisa hugged her. "I think we're going to be great friends!"

At first she was shocked, but she loved hugs so she then hugged back. "I think so too!"

"What strokes do Nanase-sempai and Tachibana-sempai?" Hiroshi asked.

Rei was the one who answered, "Haruka-sempai is freestyle, and Tachibana-sempai is back stroke."

Amakata-sensei came back with two forms for each of them. The first one was the sign up form, which asked for their personal information, emergency contacts and such. And the second from was for their uniforms. It asked for their measurements. It stated that the total uniform would cost around one hundred thiry-five dollars. It would include: a team shirt, a team jacket, and a pair of team pants. They were able to pick their own swimsuits.

The two filled out their forms and handed them to Amakata-sensei.

"I will need the money for your uniforms by the end of next week, so I can get them ordered and have them here before our first competition," Amakata-sensei instructed.

Gabicup and Hiroshi both nodded.

Then Nagisa yipped happily. "Now let's show you two the pool!"

He grabbed one of each of their hands and started running with them. They were being dragged along but they didn't mind. Both the new girl and the new boy were excited to see the pool they'd be swimming in.

When they got to the pool, they both gaped in awe. The sun shining down into the pool was incredible, it made the water a vibrant blue that was as pure looking as the ocean.

"It's awesometacular!" Gabicup exclaimed.

"Wow," was all that Hiroshi could say. His jaw was all but on the floor.

Makoto was currently practicing his stroke. Haru, since he was freestyle, was just just floating. He didn't really care about his times anyway. He just wanted to feel the water.

When Gabicup and Hiroshi saw Haru, all they could do was stand there and stare. Even though he was just floating, he looked amazing.

Gou Matsuoka walked out of the locker room. "Hey everyone! Who is this?"

"This is Gabi-chan and Hiro-chan! They're joining the swim club, Gou-kun," answered Nagisa, a huge grin on his face.

"'Gou' and 'kun' together? Nagisa-kun, please don't call me that. It really makes me sound like a boy." She pouted for a minute and then she smiled. "Oh! Anyways, welcome to the Iwatobi Swm Club! I am Gou Matsuoka, the manager of the club. Please call me 'Kou-chan'. Its nice to meet you both." She then bowed.

They both introduced themselves and bowed.

The next week went by quickly, Hiroshi and Gabicup went to the school pool after class each day. And Gabicup even went once in the morning. They practiced each day. And they were both improving quickly.

Hiroshi was especially working hard. He wanted so badly to better himself so that he could join them in their swimming comeptitons. He was practicing secretly before school; as well as, after school with the others. He was improving his style and speed very much.

The two had quickly adjusted to their classes, for they had both had similar classes at their old schools. However, it was a little more difficult to adjust to the training regimen. Gou was working really hard to get them in shape and ready for the comepetitons. After the first few days, they had gotten use to it. And their muscles were definitely growing.

All of their hard work made the week just fly by.

What did you all think? Reviews are appreciated and will encourage me to work on it more. :) Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter. (I hope.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this is not actually an update. I am just posting this chapter as a courtesy to those following my stories. I am going to be transferring all of my stories here onto Wattpad because it is easier for me to update on there since I can do so on mobile which is a lot harder on here. If you want to continue following this story, my username on Wattpad is JessykaTakimori.

Thank you for being a fan of my works.

\- dei-deifangirl13


End file.
